The continuing studies aim to clarify the nature of hypnosis and related altered states of consciousness. There are individual differences in the ability of hypnotized subjects to control and alter perceptual, cognitive, and attentional states. These alterations occur within the context of a meaningful dyadic relationship. The hypnotic phenomenon provides a laboratory paradigm for studying significant aspects of psychopathology, that should lead to an empirical foundation for improved therapeutic applications. Studies are being conducted: (a) on the mechanisms of posthypnotic amnesia as a paradigm for investigation functional disorders of normal and pathological memory processes; (b) on the relationship between hypnosis, treatment outcome and the readiness to change in the therapeutic setting; (c) on the control over psychophysiological and lateralized brain functions as a correlate of hypnosis.